She's Got It All
by Kiz2002
Summary: Rinoa Heartilly is a princess and she has it allor so everyone thinks. In reality all she wants is to be treated like everyone else...to be normal. PG13 just in case! Eventually RinoaxSquall.
1. I'm not lucky

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first ff8 fic. And since I've only been playing this game for a short amount of time I haven't completed it, and so some of this may be wrong…sorry about that! Anyway reeeead! And for the purpose of this fic and high school etc everyone's 16!

* * *

It was 7:00. The constant beeping of my alarm clock woke me up in no time at all.

I groaned, rolled over and hit the clock. Sighing, I said to myself, "Great, another day at school…"

Slowly I forced myself up and proceeded towards my mirror. Glancing at myself I gave a look of disgust.

"I'll have to work extra hard on my hair today…" I sighed again. Being a princess is such hard work. Especially in the fact that I have to go to high school. A princess at high school is never easy, although all the other kids look up to me and think that I'm so lucky…

That's one thing I can't stand. I hate people thinking I'm lucky. Every day it's the same, "Oh Rinoa, what's it like to be a princess?" "Oh Rinoa, you're like soo totally lucky," "Rinoa, wanna hang out with me?"

Sometimes I really can't tell who my real friends are…and who's just using me. I sighed again thinking of all this.

"Oh well, I'll have to just deal with it," I continued getting ready for school.

About half an hour later I was dressed, I had put on my blue dress as usual. I don't really have any other outfits. I wish that I could dress the same as the other kids, look the same…I just want to be normal. Treated the same as everyone else. But oh no, this couldn't happen. Because I'm Rinoa Heartilly, aren't I?

I looked in the mirror again. I hate doing that...I hate how I look. I really have no idea how people could ever think that I'm pretty…

A while later a voice came, "Rinoa, you'll be late for school. Hurry up!" It was my oh-so-wonderful father.

"Yeah," I mumbled, grabbing my bag and stumbling down the stairs.

"Bye," I quickly said and walked out the door.

Another thing I hated was the walk to school…there were so many people I knew…people I actually wanted to be friends with…but they just wouldn't approach me, probably because I'm a princess…I don't know, maybe they're intimidated by me...did I mention I HATE being a princess?

So basically I really didn't have any friends…

Sure, plenty of people _liked_ me. Or so they said. But how can you tell when you're a princess?

Anyway. I was walking to school, looking at the ground as I walked as usual.

"Rinoa!" I heard someone call.

I looked up slowly, it was some boy. I didn't recognise him, and for a slight moment there I wondered how he knew my name. Then I remembered that I'm a princess…not that I needed reminding.

So I politely smiled at him. But that wasn't the end of it of course, as now he was coming over to me. Not that this didn't happen everyday. I didn't understand though, why did so many people like me, but not the people I actually wanted to like me?

"Hey," he grinned at me as he was now on the same side of the street.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"How you doing?"

"Um…alright," I tried to walk on ahead a bit. These small-talk conversations really weren't my thing. In fact, regular conversations weren't exactly great either…I didn't wanna make a fool of myself. But you have to do a lot of talking when you're…well, a princess.

"I've seen you around,"

"I expect you have," I said, quite snappy, I didn't mean to. I was just getting a little agitated.

"Ok…I'm gonna go then," he walked away and I was relived.

But maybe this is why I don't have any friends.

So I continued to walk to school. It wasn't exactly a long walk…just up the road and past the shops…there it was. Deling High School.

I can't say that I hated school or anything. It was fine. It was just the people, and myself, that got me down. Oh, and the teachers. Some treat me great, just because of who I am….then there's some who treat me badly and say stuff like 'just because you're a princess…' etc…

I stepped up to the giant school gates. Hundreds of students were outside, talking, in their friend groups…how I wished I could be like them. Just normal. Getting on with their lives.

But then there's me.

And this is what happens every single day of school.

"Rinoa!"

"Hey, it's her! The princess!"

"You ok, Rinoa?"

"How have you been?"

"IT'S RINOA!"

I know what you're thinking. 'she's so lucky, she's soo popular' well that's just the opposite of what I wanna hear, and the opposite of what I am. I'm not popular, I'm just famous. And I'm not lucky. Not at all.

* * *

Sooo first chapter done! Please R&R, I hope you liked it….yeah. On disk 2 of ff8 now! Wooh! Yeah, I'm slow. 


	2. Time for school

So there I was. At school. Great, school.

As usual, the crowd began to flock around me.

"Hey, Rinoa!" some random guy said.

I tried to be polite, greeting them all, but this just wasn't what I wanted to do.

Thankfully someone was there to rescue me.

"Heyy!"

I smiled as I recognised the voice. It was Selphie Tilmitt, my best (and only true) friend. She was sweet and….way too hyper. But I knew she wasn't just using me. She wasn't like that. And she was always there for me when things were getting tough on the princess front. But still, I couldn't even talk to her when things were really bad…because nobody, and I mean nobody, would understand.

Selphie grabbed my arm and led me out of the crowd.

"Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief. "It was starting to get really…"

"Hot?" Selphie shrugged with a smile. "Don't worry! Anyway, how are you, Rinny?"

Ah, Selphie and her crazy little nicknames…now if anyone else called me Rinny…

"Um," I began. "The usual."

"How was your weekend?"

"The usual," I mumbled again. I didn't like to talk about my life. "How about you?"

"Great!" she squealed. "I was like, sooo excited about school today…"

I really didn't know how she did it. No matter what, Selphie was ALWAYS happy.

She saw the good in everything and everyone…I wish I could…

"We got Chemistry first!"

"And that's good because…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, hello? I have the BEST view of Irvine," she winked and I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Selphie, I've told you before. Don't get involved with him."

"But he's cute!" She objected desperately.

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh well, your life…don't say I didn't warn you."

We were silent for a moment.

"So what you been doing?"

"Nothing," I snapped, slightly annoyed. I hated all these questions.

"Right...I'm gonna go now…seeya there,"

"Sure," I waved lazily. Great. Although many of my admirers were out there, I was so alone.

I sighed again and leant against a wall. My eyes drifted to another part of the school, and I saw someone in the exact same position as me.

He was alone. Like me. I couldn't tell whether he wanted to be alone, or just….was.

He was cute too, I noticed.

Then the bell rang. Oh well, I thought to myself, and forgot about him. Time for exciting Chemistry…and hyper Selphie next to me for a whole hour.

"Hey Rinoa, can I walk with you to class?" A cheerleader excitedly said. Why is she bothering me, surely she's got enough popularity without hanging out with the princess.

"We don't have the same class," it wasn't a total lie. I had no idea who she was, so she probably wasn't in my class.

"Yeah we do!" she squeaked.

"Um, no," I said forcefully. Well it was kinda forceful for me, usually I never say no, I'm actually _taught_ to be nice…

She scowled and walked away. I decided to go the long way round to Chemistry, it would save all the other people from annoying me.

It didn't even matter if I was late. I'd be excused, because I'm Rinoa Heartilly. That's the only excuse I need, and it's just not fair.

Most people would DIE to have that power, though. But why can't I just be treated normally? There's nothing even special about me! Ok, so I'm a princess, is that my fault? At least I don't think it is…

So yeah, I was walking to Chemistry. Alone. And that suited me fine, it would have been nice to have a friend but no one can help that.

I finally got there, about five minutes late, but as I said it didn't even matter. I didn't really like coming in after everyone else though, because then it was like I was making a big entrance…I didn't need any MORE attention.

"Welcome, Rinoa!" Smiled our teacher. See, they like me without actually caring who I am.

Selphie waved like a crazy person (which, understandably, she is) and beckoned me over. She didn't have to do that, since I sat in the same place every Chemistry lesson.

"Heyy," she said. Again.

"Hello," I said, still annoyed just with life in general.

"Selphie, stop talking," snapped the teacher.

"But it was me," I said honestly.

"Don't worry Rinoa," she smiled. What is WITH everyone? I'm not perfect all the time…!

* * *

Mm….sorry about the lack of…plot in this chapter, I was a bit stuck here! Oh well next one should be better. Thanks for the reviews, keep R&Ring please! 


	3. Chemistry, how exciting

Chemistry was so boring. Sure, I guess a lesson can't really be boring if you've got Selphie there, but still…BORING.

I sat at my desk, annoyed as always. Our teacher was droning on about something I had no clue about…I wasn't exactly top of the class in Chemistry.

Luckily the teacher wasn't paying attention to us so me and Selphie could talk.

"Doesn't he look so CUTE today," she was sighing.

"Would you shut up about him for one minute," I hissed. Ok, maybe the fact that we could talk wasn't a GOOD thing.

"No, I can't shut up about him," she looked at Irvine again.

"Well try," I turned round so she couldn't talk to me as easily, but she was very persistent.

"Hey, Rinnie,"

"What?" I snapped again.

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

Anyway, so the teacher continued on. I honestly have no idea what she was talking about…

"I'm bored," complained Selphie.

"You're not the only one," I sighed.

I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at our classroom door. I woke up from my mini-daze.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Selphie, seemingly interested.

I stared at her. "Who knows? And more to the point, who cares?"

"Me!" she smiled.

Our teacher was talking to some other random one, who then walked out. As our teacher walked back in I saw _him._ The guy. The one who I saw outside. The CUTE one.

"Selphie, it's him!" I grabbed her arm.

"Who?" she looked puzzled. Then I remembered I hadn't actually told her about him.

"Um…never mind,"

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today," our teacher looked like she was almost forcing him to stand up there. "Squall Leonheart."

_Ooh, Squall._

Since the only spare seat was in front of us, he sat there. Next to Irvine. Yeah, this is why Selphie claims she has the 'best view' of him. Just so she can stare at his ass all lesson.

As Squall was getting settled he turned round for a brief second, and our eyes met. Then he turned back round as quickly as possible. I smiled to myself.

Then I remembered I was a princess. Maybe that was why he looked at me. Oh WHY can nothing good ever happen in my life.

I can't really remember what happened for the rest of the lesson. But for the most part, it went something like this:

"……..an atomic structure of….."

_He's cute._

"………blah blah electrons……"

_Really, he is._

"…...and this is a compound of…"

_I wonder if we'll be friends…or if he's just like all the others._

But something about him told me that he just _wasn't _like all the others. But hey, I'd have to get to know him, wouldn't I?

"Um, Rinoa, you're kinda…staring," Selphie whispered to me with a slight giggle.

"Do you blame me?"

"Well…no," and we both laughed.

I was still in my I-can't-help-staring-and-not-listening mode when the teacher said something…

"Rinoa, do you know the answer?"

Answer? I didn't even know was a question.

Since I had no idea what was going on, I said the first thing that came into my head that I'd been thinking all lesson: "Really cute,"

A few people laughed, and the teacher gave me a blank look.

"Umm…what I mean is…" Oh, nice one Rinoa. You've screwed up again. But what did it matter? These teachers thought I was a saint…they wouldn't blame me whatever happened.

"Ok, Selphie do you know?" See what I mean? Totally bypasses me as if I never said anything.

"Sorry but no…" she squeaked nervously.

"Selphie!" she stormed. "Pay more attention next time."

Now seriously. Surely I'm not the only person who thinks that's _so_ not fair! I couldn't let that one go, I had to say something…so I stood up.

Everyone looked at me including the teacher who was smiling! Smiling? Does she not realise how ANNOYED I am? So I decided I'd let her know!

Easier said than done. I don't like voicing my opinion often. Sure, I'm opinionated…but I'm the only one who knows about it.

"Um," I began.

"Rinoa? Something you'd like to say?"

"Yes, there is actually," I said a little more forcefully. "I don't like to see you pushing my friends around…"

"Ok," she simply said. "Anyway. Does _anyone_ know the answer?"

What was WITH her? I'd stood up in class and SAID something. And all she can say is OK? And what was with this stupid question that I'm sure NO ONE knows the answer? I really had to say more!

"Is that all you can say? Don't you understand me? I said, I don't want you pushing my friends around. And I don't want you to be easy on me, either. Just because I'm a princess, it makes no difference to the kind of person I am. I should get in trouble just like everyone else. So why can't you treat me the same?"

Wow, did I really say that? But I wasn't done yet.

"Every time I do something wrong, you put the blame on someone else and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of everything…"

Ok I kinda was done now.

"Well, Rinoa…it's nice to know how you feel. I'll keep that in mind. Please sit down,"

Well it wasn't exactly the response I wanted, but hey, at least I got something. I sat down very proud of myself.

"Rinnie! I didn't know you felt that way!" Selphie gave me a quick hug.

"Um…it's nothing, Selphie…" I wasn't too comfortable with the whole huggy thing. But Selphie's just hyper, so she can't help it.

Irvine turned round which immediately turned Selphie's cheeks pink.

"Rinoa," he grinned. "You're really sexy when you get all mad,"

I glared at him. He turned back round.

Selphie mumbled something about it not being fair.

"Ahh, Selphie…" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

* * *

And I can't think of anything else to write! So I'll end this chapter! Thanks for the reviews people! And sorry about the shortness of chapters, I'll try and make them a bit longer. 


	4. Meeting in the corridor

Finally. The nightmare which was Chemistry was over!

I rushed out of the class, then Selphie caught up with me.

"Hey, Rinnie…" she began.

"What? I gotta go," I told her.

"Wait…" she was smiling. "You're getting a bit of a crush, aren't you?"

Wow, Selphie was really slow today. But still I decided to deny it and act like I had no idea what she was on about. Didn't want _everyone_ to know, did I? That'd make things worse than they already are…especially for him.

"On who?"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Duh! The new guy. You were staring at him all lesson," she smirked.

Hmm, maybe I was being a little obvious.

"Shhhh," I simply said.

"Rinnie!" she squealed and hugged me. Again. Didn't she get the hint. "Isn't this great? Now we _both _have crushes! We have soo much to talk about! Catch you later!" she finished excitedly and rushed off down the corridor.

I sighed heavily. Oh great. Now we'd have to talk about this every single day. Why did I tell her? Well, I didn't really tell her. She guessed. But that was because I was being obvious. Why did I have to be obvious? It's all my fault. I can do nothing right. And now probably everyone's gonna find out and Squall will find out and then he'll never like me and everything will be even worse than it could possibly be.

Selphie doesn't realise that me telling her will ultimately lure me into a deep depression.

Thinking about this made me upset already, so I crouched down and just sat there in the hallway.

I dropped one of my books, and prepared to pick it up, but someone's foot was stopping me.

I looked up. It was Quistis Trepe.

Quistis was only the most popular girl in school. But I respected her for one thing; she hated me. She was practically the only person who did. Sure, she had no good reason to hate me…unless you count being a princess a good reason. But she was much better than me. Blonde, beautiful, had _loads_ of friends. Everything I'm not.

"Heartilly," she laughed nastily.

I decided to get up. Didn't want her to see me depressed.

"Quistis," I mumbled.

"What's your problem?" she laughed again. Two girls, also blonde, were beside her also laughing at me.

"Umm," I said, and started to walk away, but Quistis put a hand out.

"You're not going anywhere," she sneered.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. I didn't like to stand up to these people.

"I want you to stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you,"

_Then why are you talking to me? _

"I feel the same," I tried again to walk away.

"Before you came along, I was everything. Everyone loved _me_. But now what? Everyone loves _you._"

Was I really hearing this? Was Quistis Trepe actually _jealous_ of me?

I asked her this.

"Me? Jealous. Why would I be jealous of a bitch like you?" she huffed, and this time she walked away.

Right. That was just weird. But it made me feel kinda worse…I sighed, yet again, and just collapsed into someone's locker. Strangely enough, it was comfortable, so I just stood there with my back to the world…

Until someone tapped me on the back.

"What," I mumbled.

"That's my locker,"

I turned round. It was him! Squall. _Talking_ to me. Normally.

"Um…sorry," I quickly said and stood back.

He put some stuff in his locker, and I stayed there watching him.

He shut it, and looked at me. "Do you want something?" he said, noting my presence still.

"Oh…umm…" I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.

He waited, still looking at me. He had really nice eyes…and a scar going across his nose, which actually looked really good…

"What lesson do you have next?" I said, just to make conversation.

He checked his timetable. "English."

"Oh, me too! Want me to walk you to class?"

He paused, then shrugged. "Whatever."

I took that as a yes. "Ok, it's right upstairs, let's go."

He shrugged again. He clearly wasn't the talking type. But just by looking at him, I could tell that there was more to him…and I wanted to meet him. The real Squall.

So we walked upstairs, silent all the way…but in a way that suited me. Most of the time when people are with me all they do is talk.

_Does Squall even realise I'm a princess? I hope not. Things are much better this way, he might be acting differently knowing who I am. _

But hey, even if he didn't know it wouldn't take much time for him to find out. Why else would everyone be crowding round me, wanting to get close to me? Because I'm pretty? Yeah right.

Even though people constantly tell me that I am.

"Um, it's just over here," I smiled shyly, showing him the classroom.

He slowly nodded. "Thanks," he walked in, leaving me outside.

Oh great. Irvine was in this class. I saw him walking down the corridor towards me.

"Hey, Rinoa," he grinned again. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want," I muttered.

"To see you,"

"Yeah, right," I quickly walked in the classroom so I wouldn't have to talk to him any more.

English was alright, I suppose…I could actually get on with things. In this class I sat next to a really quiet girl, Sasha, so no trouble there.

But for once I wished Selphie was in my class. Sure, she's annoying as hell but never boring…

I wondered if our English teacher knew about Squall. In case she didn't, I thought I'd be nice and tell her before I sat down.

"Um, Miss…"

"Rinoa!" She exclaimed loudly, causing Squall and the others that had already sat down to look at us.

"Umm…."

"Is there something you wish to say?" Was she always this loud? I decided to be a bit quieter.

"I just thought I'd tell you that we've got a new student, Squall," I mumbled.

"Where?"

"Who else do you see new?" I muttered quietly in the hope she wouldn't hear.

"Are you Squall?" She stared at him and eventually he nodded. "Thank you Rinoa for alerting me. Please sit down!"

Arghhh, embarrassing. Now he was looking at me. I gave an embarrassed smile and sat down.

"Who's Squall?" Sasha said. She actually SPOKE. Wow, what a weird day it's been…

"Oh, just some new guy," I said hastily.

"He's kinda cute," she casually said. I quickly turned to her. How dare she? Sure, I mean he _is_ cute but it wasn't for HER to say. She hardly ever SPOKE!

But I didn't want her to see I was angry. So I just shrugged. "Um, whatever."

I turned away so she wouldn't say anymore. I looked up at the front, and Irvine was talking to the teacher for some reason. He came back, and sat on the other side of me.

"What are you doing? You sit over there," I pointed.

"Not anymore," he grinned. He was always grinning. At me, anyway. It's unfair though, I mean Selphie's totally in love with him but yet he has to chat up _me._ I'm sure he wouldn't if I was _normal…_ "I asked to move."

"And she let you?" I said with disgust.

"Yeah, I said it was a personal request from you," he poked me playfully, to which I backed away. "And you _know_ they'll let you have anything you want…"

I turned my nose up at him. "You're just…twisted."

"I know," he smiled again and began to stare at me.

"Stop it!" I moaned. "I would move now, but I can't be bothered. I will next lesson…" Besides, I had a pretty good view of Squall, he was only a couple of rows in front of me.

"Don't leave me, Rinoa!" Irvine joked. I rolled my eyes. Again. He was so annoying!

* * *

Chapter 4 done! That might have been a BIT longer…if not, sorry! Oh well, keep reviewing, I love seeing what you all think! 


	5. I hate life!

Well…English was a slightly hellish lesson, that's all I could say!

Irvine chatting me up on one side of me, and Sasha saying how cute Squall was on the other side. I couldn't take much more of this!

I sighed. There was a knock at the door…not again.

Our teacher (the really LOUD one) went up to get it. It was a small girl with long brown hair and huge eyes.

"Can we borrow-OH MY GOD is that HER?"

"Excuse me?" said the teacher.

"It's HER! The princess!"

_Oh great. Another admirer._

Why did she have to do this? Ok, so she might like me…but why, in the middle of an ENGLISH lesson, embarrassing me? And Squall was there too! This was terrible. Now he'd know I was a princess for sure.

"Yes, Rinoa Heartilly is in this room," the teacher smiled at me and I felt myself turn red. Why me?

"Wow!" the younger girl squeaked. "Can I…can I meet her?"

The teacher nodded. Is no one even going to ASK me first?

"Rinoa, I'm such a big fan of you, you're just…amazing," she beamed at me, walking closer to my desk.

"Um…thanks?" I began then paused. Actually, no. I wasn't gonna stand for this! If I could stand up to our Chemistry teacher, I could do the same now…I'd start off simple, though.

"Why are you a fan of me, may I ask? What have I ever done that's different from other people? What's your name, by the way?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Well, my name's Victoria. And umm…well you're just so _cool,_ Rinoa!"

How annoying…I'd get her to insult me yet.

"Yeah. Whatever. Do you actually _know_ me?"

She paused again. "Well, I've never met you. Until now," she added with a huge smile.

I sighed loudly, and stood up. Victoria looked quite intimidated yet excited.

"Listen to me, Vickie," I said with a bit of spite on her name.

"Wow, no one calls me that," she breathed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now they do. Listen. This stupid world is full of stupid little people like you who have no clue of what's going on around them so they have to fill their stupid pathetic lives with stupid things like….me," I trailed off.

The class was silent. Cool.

"Um…," Victoria began. "You're not stupid!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME?" I shouted. Wow, that was unlike me…but I was mad. I mean, seriously. Some little girl completely idolises someone she's never met? But hey, I guess that's society today. And I hate it. And I hate my life…why can't I be normal, then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this stuff.

I decided I couldn't take it any more. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I rushed out of the classroom.

I sat down and cried quietly to myself. Then I thought how crazy I was being. It was nothing! It was just some girl. I'm sure Victoria could have been really nice if I had got to know her.

Then I listened to the other side of me. The depressed one. The one that hated my life and hated…me.

I listened to that side, because that was the truth. Everything that could go wrong with my life had went wrong.

Well…there was Squall.

_Yeah, right. He's really gonna like me now._

_And anyway, he's just some cute guy…it's not as if I'm in love with him, I'll find someone else…who don't care that I'm a princess…_

Then the door opened, I quickly looked up. It was our English teacher coming to check up on me…

"Rinoa…is everything alright?"

How many more stupid things can you say?

"Does it look like it?" I snapped back.

"What's wrong?" she wanted to know.

I chose not to answer that. But even now she was being nice to me…if any normal person were to walk out in the middle of class, I'm sure she'd have something to say to them.

But she asks me what's _wrong. _Hmm, let's see. I want to be NORMAL. I want a NORMAL LIFE. Which will never happen…

* * *

Heeyy, sorry it took me soo long to write the next chapter! And sorry it's so short, I just kinda got sidetracked and forgot about writing it. Please R&R! And I'll write the next chapter eventually….! 


	6. Plans

"Rinoa," My teacher repeated.

"What?" I said again.

"What's wrong? Victoria only wanted to speak to you. She likes you."

Sure, it sounds innocent enough, doesn't it. But people like me can't take that kinda thing.

"That's just it," I got up, speaking as calmly as I could manage. "Why does she like me?"

"Because you're a wonderful person, Rinoa,"

I was silent for a minute. Did people really like me…because I'm a genuinely nice person?

Part of my wanted to ponder this, but then again, I thought, No way! People don't like me for who I am.

"That's not true," I said in a huff again, and began to walk away. Then our English door opened once more.

Oh great, just what I need. It was Irvine.

"I'll take care of this one," he shot our teacher a winning smile which made her give in immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"What, Irvine," I snapped.

"Rinoa," for once in his life, he almost sounded concerned. "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

I chose not to answer him.

"Really, Rinoa, you don't know how good you've got it," he started. "Seriously. You've got it all. You're gorgeous, friendly, everyone wants to be around you, you have this kinda…weird carefree energy you give off which makes people want to know you even more…"

I listened.

"And what are you, rich? Come on! Most girls would die to be a princess. Really!"

"Go on…" I wanted to hear more.

"You can have practically any guy you want. Hell, everyone wants to be someone as great as you."

I got a bit caught up in his compliments and forgot why he was speaking to me, until he reminded me.

"So why are you so depressed? Is it like one of life's great mysteries, or something?" He sounded quite confused.

I honestly didn't know what to say. Irvine was showing me a totally different side to him. I never really considered all of these things before, maybe he was right. Maybe, I should be happy for who I am! Sure, I couldn't get any guy I want, since there was Squall. But does he matter? If I'm really this great, surely he'll like me anyway?

"Thanks, Irvine," I smiled, ignoring his question. "You've really made me feel better,"

"Really?" He looked a bit shocked, but happy, then he put on his flirtatious smile. "That's great, baby."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Weird how you can go from quite depressed to kinda happy, huh? But I believed Irvine's words. I should be happy. So what if people don't treat me for who I am? If who I am is a princess, then so be it. I'll be grateful for what I got. And sometimes, I gotta admit it, I look pretty hot. If I do say so myself.

A couple of minutes later, the rest of the class emerged. It must have been dismissal.

"So, Rinnie, where are you now?"

"It's break, isn't it? I gotta go see Selphie." She'd be happy that I was happier. She's one of those cheerful people who thrive on happiness.

"Why do you wanna see her for? She's a hyper…" his voice trailed off.

"You don't like her?" I said anxiously. Part of me felt bad for Selphie. But part of me was…happy? No, it couldn't be. I was just happy because I'd realised I don't need to be depressed about my princessness. If that's a word. Which I doubt.

"Nah, she's too crazy and annoying for me. You're more my type," he gave a small laugh and flicked my hair. I backed away playfully.

"Oh well, wanna go then?" As I said that, Squall passed. He caught my eye, but walked away. Then my feelings came back.

I liked Squall. I really did. I barely knew him, sure, but he seemed so…deep. I wanted to reach him. I wanted to know him. But why would he ever want to know me now?

Well…then I'd have to put my plan into action…

I wasn't sure if it'd work, but I was considering the most drastic of actions.

I was happier, right? And apparently gorgeous. The only reason I can't get any guy is because I don't generally speak to them too much…

But I could if I was popular…

Yeah, I'm a princess so I am pretty popular but how about if I became friends with Quistis Trepe?

Sure. She's a right bitch but does that matter? I'm sure more guys like her than me, so maybe…

Then I woke up from my thoughts and laughed to myself. What a stupid plan!

But I couldn't help thinking about it…could it work?

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it's so short and sorry I haven't updated for a while! I think I might update a bit faster next time! Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing! 


	7. Plan In Action

As me and Irvine made our way outside, I kept thinking about my potential plan.

It might make Selphie fall out with me, or something, but if she was my real friend, she'd still like me, right?

Right. So at break, I'd find Quistis…I'm sure Irvine wouldn't mind too much, either.

"So, Rin, where are we going to go?"

"Oh, you can go wherever," I told Irvine as we exited the building. "I got something to do,"

"Oh, find Selphie?"

I paused. "Sure, why not," I nodded.

He nodded too, and waved as he walked away.

Ok. So Quistis. I needed to find her…I couldn't help but feel a bit excited about this. I mean, I was going to be popular, properly popular, and I could get any guy I want without even trying! I could even make Quistis even more jealous by being more popular than her. This was going to be so cool…

Of course, I was still getting the usual thing as I walked along.

"Rinoa! Hey!"

And all that. I decided I didn't want any trouble so I kept quiet this time, and merely smiled back at them.

Then I saw her.

She was leaning against a wall, chatting up some guy, with her two counterparts beside her.

I smiled to myself and rushed over there. Well, I didn't want to make myself too obvious, so as I neared her I casually walked.

"Quistis," I said quietly.

She gave a nasty laugh. "What do you want, princess?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um…" I hadn't really planned my exact wording for this… "Listen, I was thinking, how about we put everything behind us and be friends?"

Her and her friends laughed. "Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. I've changed. I'm not like I was before. I'm more like you now. I think you're cool," I lied. Well, the changing part wasn't a total lie.

She looked at me for a second. "Really," she said, more of a statement than a question.

I nodded as casually as I could. "Yeah, I was thinking that I could maybe hang round with you. You say I'm popular? Well, think how popular we'd be if we teamed up."

I wasn't sure if she was completely convinced, but a few seconds later she gave a slow nod.

"We'll try it out. As long as you do everything I say."

It was a risk I'd have to take. I nodded.

"Great!" She smiled at me, probably falsely but I didn't care! This was great, I was practically friends with Quistis. Now I could get anything, right?

But I couldn't let Selphie or anyone know yet. I had to make out we'd just become friends by chance.

"So, Rin, can you like, get me a drink or something?"

"Sure," I said without thinking. I rushed off to the canteen. On the way, I saw Selphie and Irvine out of the corner of my eye. I hid behind a wall so I could hear what they were saying.

"Honestly, Selphie, she told me she was coming to meet you," Irvine said angrily.

"Do you see her?" Selphie squeaked with a hint of annoyance, but she was blushing furiously.

"Well, I dunno. Don't ask me, Selphie. I have no idea where you precious friend is."

"Irvine…I didn't mean it," she was practically crying. What was she doing? Why is she like, _apologising _to him?

Usually I wouldn't let my friend be walked all over by some guy, but it was different now. I had Quistis as my new best friend. And Quistis needed a drink. I couldn't let her down.

I sneaked off, but as Irvine was walking away he caught sight of me.

"Rinoa?" He half shouted.

I turned around. "Oh hello, Irvine," I said with faked surprise. "And Selphie."

"Rinny, where have you been?" She hugged me quickly, I didn't have time to move away.

"Oh, nowhere. But I can't stay."

"You gotta! I haven't spoke to you since this morning. Please, Rin!" She grabbed me.

"Get off me, Selphie!" I snapped angrily and stormed off. I didn't really care how Selphie reacted to this, since I didn't turn back round and no one tried to stop me.

I got a few drinks for Quistis, since she didn't specify what kind she wanted. I rushed back to her quickly.

I noticed Selphie sitting on a wall with her head in her hands, but since no one else had comforted her, I didn't feel the need to either.

I got back to where Quistis was before but she wasn't there. I began frantically searching the area and calling her name.

She emerged from the other side with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"What do you want?"

"Your drinks!" I smiled.

She gave a quick smile, then her face dropped back to her normal expression. "Bit late for that, he just got me one," she flashed a smile to the guy she'd been chatting up earlier.

"Oh, that's fine, don't worry about it then," I understood.

"Believe me, I'm not worrying about it…"

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"I got an idea," she smirked. "Go and ask him out for me. He'll say yes, for _sure_."

"Oh, alright," Quistis sure did ask a lot of me, but it was the least I could do, since soon guys would be falling at my feet, too.

Nothing seemed to be happening yet, though. When would people start to notice that I'm hanging around with the most popular girl in school? All I wanted was to get Squall. He seemed great and I just wanted to know him. I could easily ditch Quistis after he'd started to notice me…but when was it going to happen? I guess I needed to work on my confidence. I suppose I'd have to ask Quistis to help me, since she was so confident.

I cautiously stepped up to the guy. He looked at me. "Aren't you that princess girl?"

"Yeah," I blushed.

He smiled. "Cool."

"Um…Quistis wants to know if you'll go out with her."

"Nah, much rather you, you're a princess, how cool is that?"

I didn't know what to say. Usually I would have wanted to shout at him, or be upset that he was judging me on my princessness again…but now, I really didn't know.

"Um…I'll go tell her, then…" So I returned to her and told her.

"What? You bitch!"

"I'm sorry…"

She stared at me blankly. "Omigod Rin. You're nothing like me! You're never supposed to _aplogise."_

Cool, she was giving me advice without realising. I'd have to keep this up.

"I'm not?"

"No! You're supposed to _bitch_ about people, you know? I'm not gonna be seen dead with you unless you spice up yourself a little."

"Ok, tell me how," I said excitedly.

"Be mean. Be nasty. Be a bitch. It's so much fun," she said, eyes lighting up. "Bully people. Flirt with every guy you meet. Shout-"

"Give me flirting tips," I asked awkwardly, since that's what I needed most.

"Now you're talking," She grinned.

So she kinda gave me a little step by step flirting tutorial. I smiled afterwards, thinking I could totally do this now.

* * *

Well that'll do for chapter 7! Tell me what you think. I guess it's a little longer..! Well yeah, I'll update soon! 


	8. Trying to flirt

Author's Note: Heyyy, thanks for the reviews. I know some of you may be annoyed at the Rinoa and Quistis thing but…like, read on!

* * *

It was the end of break and I'd totally got Quistis where I wanted her. This was really unlike me, using people and planning to be bitchy, but it'd be worth it in the long run, right? I'd have Squall. And even if being popular and wonderful wasn't what he wanted, I'd find someone who did want that.

A part of me felt a little guilty about Selphie. After all, she'd been my best friend for ages. But I wasn't getting anywhere with Selphie. She didn't really help me and I'm sure she didn't really appreciate all the attention I was getting and not her, especially from Irvine. But now I was friends with Quistis, we were both going to be the most popular girls in school.

Quistis linked my arm which I accepted and we walked on down the corridor.

"So, Quistis, what do you have next?"

She rolled her eyes. "Rinoa, you sooo have to stop thinking about school. I don't know what I've got!"

"Oh," I frowned slightly then smiled. "Well I have Art…"

"Go to your Art then," she unlinked me and walked away, but glanced at me.

"Remember all the things I told you, Rin. Keep them up or we're no longer friends."

I nodded frantically. "Sure. Seeya later."

"Wait," she walked back to me. "I have Art too." She muttered and I grinned.

"Stop smiling, honestly!"

I sighed to myself, I guess I'd be getting this all the time…would it really be worth it though? Well, when people started to see us together I guess that was when I'd be getting really good.

So we walked down to Art together along with Quistis's little sidekicks. They didn't do, or say much…I suppose they were just people she liked to boss around.

I wondered who'd be in this class. I was hoping Squall would be, then I could try out my new flirting techniques. Quistis seemed to know what she was talking about so they _had_ to work…right?

So, we got there. We entered the class and I looked around. Unfortunately there was no Squall, or Selphie or even Irvine, just some other guy I'd seen around a bit, Zell. He was quite nice I suppose. Not in that way…

"Hello Rinoa," he greeted me. I smiled.

Quistis stepped in front of him.

"Hello Quistis," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes, she did it in such a passionate way unlike me who's just boring. I guess I'd never be as popular as Quistis. Or I would, but for the wrong reasons…like I'm a princess.

"Sit next to me, Rinnie," Quistis grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table at the back of the class.

"Um…" I was going to say that usually I'd sit nearer the front but I needed to hang around with Quistis.

"Are you actually going to do any work today? 'Cos I'm sooo not…" she laughed.

I looked at her. "Well I was planning to…" I paused. Surely one lesson wouldn't hurt. "Ok, I won't."

"Good. Ok, wanna test out the flirting stuff?"

"Yeah," I jumped at the chance.

"Ok…" she giggled to herself. "Him."

I looked to where she was pointing. It was Zell.

"Sure, tell me what to do."

"You serious? Who in their right mind would like him?"

"He seems alright…"

She gave another laugh. "Riiight. Ok. Well, just go and chat him up. Use one of those lines I told you," she giggled again. Why was she laughing so much…

"Ok…" I agreed reluctantly. I didn't like her choices of chat up lines. They were cheesy but hey, I had to do it, right?

Casually I walked over to Zell.

"Hey Rinoa," he greeted me again.

I smiled back. "Uhh, Zell…"

He waited. I decided to start off small.

"So you're a guy and I'm a girl, huh?" What was I saying? Of course we were. Oh great. I sound so stupid. I am so stupid.

He stared back blankly. "It sure does seem that way."

"Yeah, and, umm…" Think Rinoa. "And I just wanted to ask…is it hot in here or is it just you?"

He grinned slightly. "Rinoa…"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Rin…"

"Are you tired? You've been running through my mind all night."

He sighed. "Rin-"

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."

Ok, maybe that did go a bit far. And the whole class kinda heard and stared at us…

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I never knew you felt that way, Rin…"

"I don't," I mumbled and ran out of the class. I was using that power to my advantage this time.

So, here I was again, feeling stupid. Would I always feel so stupid? I couldn't do anything right! Those stupid chat up lines could NEVER work.

Quistis came after me, laughing. "Omigod Rinoa! That was hilarious."

I stared at her. "Hilarious? Did we experience the same thing?"

She tried not to laugh then, but didn't succeed. "Come on Rin. That was just…" she burst out laughing again. "Ok, ok."

I glared at her and rolled my eyes, sighing. "I feel so humiliated. Why did you tell me to do that?"

She chose not to answer that. "Oh well. So they don't work then."

"You're quick," I said sarcastically.

She was about to say something, then paused and smiled. "You're getting there on the bitchiness. Which is our next plan."

I looked at her.

"Chat up lines sooo don't work. So be MEAN!" She said excitedly.

"How will that work?" I was confused.

"Come on. We're both like, gorgeous, right? So even if we're mean, that'll just make them want us even more," she smiled nastily. "Well, you'll be trying this anyway…"

I looked at her again. I was slightly unsure about this one. "Um…" I was intrigued though, and really wondered if she was right, so I thought I might as well accept. "Sure, I'll try it…but do I have to go back in there?"

"Course not. Let's hang around outside."

Without thinking twice I linked Quistis's arm and walked outside with her. Maybe she wasn't so bad, she was kinda helping me…right?

We walked along casually, I was daydreaming all the while. So my life was getting slowly better, or was it? Well, I was getting more confident which was good. I was getting flirting tips from an expert which was also good. I was gonna be popular which was great. I'm not so annoyed about being a princess, so yeah it's all good…

But then again….was it? Was I being totally evil, and fake, just using popularity to get what I want, and abandoning my real friends?

I didn't have time to think of that, since Quistis had interrupted my thoughts.

"So. Who do you wanna try it out on this time?"

I looked around. "There's no one here."

"I didn't say _right now_. Just any time. Who? Got your eye on anyone?"

I was torn between telling her the truth or lying about who I liked. If I told her the truth she could help me. If I lied, it would stop her from knowing, obviously. I didn't want her to know really, I didn't want the whole world knowing. But I sighed and decided telling her may be for the best…

"Ok. It's the new guy…Squall."

* * *

Well that was cheesy. The chat up line part anyway! But yeah, chapter 8 done! Read and review! And you shall see more next chappie. 


	9. Lunchtime, hmm

"Oh. Him?" She wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Yeah," I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He's alright," she still wasn't looking at me.

"So what can I do?" I asked her.

"Um…well you know what to do. I'm gonna go and see my other friends. Catch you later," she mumbled and rushed off.

I was confused. Surely Quistis didn't like him too…or maybe she didn't think I could get him, or something?

Oh well. I decided I'd see if her plan really worked…I began to wander around when I saw a teacher.

"Miss Heartilly?"

I turned around and remembered I wasn't in my lesson.

"Hello Rinoa, dear. How are you?"

I paused, quite angrily, but pushed away my feelings and smiled back. "I'm ok,"

"Good. Now shouldn't you be in your lesson?"

I smiled even more since it was _almost_ a telling off. "Yes, I'll just go."

I wasn't planning on going. Quistis wasn't going. So I didn't need to either. I began to wander round when I saw more people walking outside, I guess it was time for lunch.

I always ate lunch in the cafeteria with Selphie. Just us 2. But what was I supposed to do today?

I was hungry so I couldn't exactly skip lunch…I had to go, if I saw Selphie I'd just have to make an excuse.

And if Quistis wasn't there, maybe I could find Squall and test our plan out. I hoped it would work. Why wouldn't it? Quistis knows these things, and she's right. I'm gorgeous…so he'll like me no matter how bitchy I am!

I walked over and up the steps to the cafeteria. It was filled with random people, buying food, as you'd expect in a food place…

Oh no. Selphie was sitting at a table, alone. I couldn't join her. I tried to blend into the crowd but believe me, it's hard when you're as popular as I am.

"Rinoa!" I heard a voice call me.

"Shhh….oh, it's you," I turned round and greeted Irvine. "Look, I'm really busy."

"Busy with what? Food?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't got time for this," I mumbled.

"That's ok, I've got all the time in the world for you."

"Just leave it, Irvine," I said louder.

"Why? I just wanna be around you,"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, just as Quistis came through the door. She rushed towards me.

"You're doing great! But that's not the right guy, is it? Oh well. This guy's easier,"

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"What, you don't think I've been there?" She said quietly but with a loud laugh at the end.

I just stared at her. Was this why she didn't really want me to get Squall…because she hadn't yet?

I asked her this.

"What? What are you talking about?" She laughed again but it was more nervous. "Don't be so stupid. See if I care if you 'get' him. Go and get him right now if you think you can," she said more nastily.

"I don't know where he is right now," I retorted.

"He's over there," she pointed immediately after I spoke, and she was right. There he was at a table, also alone.

I looked at her again. "Looks like you've been…spying on him, or something?"

"No. I just know where people sit."

"That's where the cheerleaders sit," she pointed. "That's where the geeks sit." Another point.

"That's where your geeky friend Selphie sits," she pointed right to her, "Irvine usually sits with the guys who think they're cool but they're actually also geeks…"

Another point. And another. She really knew her stuff…

"And finally. That's where the cool kids sit. i.e., me," she smirked. "And now you."

"But…what about Squall? Where am I gonna sit today?"

"Hmm. Sit with us, but just go over there every now and then. Be annoying, that'll really turn him on," she cackled again. Her laughing was getting on my nerves.

"Ok…" I agreed.

"Right. Go and buy me food. Come over to us in a minute," she rushed off before I could even ask her what she wanted.

I sighed and decided to get her what I was getting.

I tried hard to sneak past Selph's table and I think it worked, she was only eating anyway, looking sorry for herself.

"Hey," I said quietly when I reached Quistis and passed her her tray.

"Hey-RIN! What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" I replied shocked. "It's your food."

"I'm a VEGETARIAN! I can't eat this!"

"I'm sorry…" I didn't know what to say.

"Get me some more!" She ordered another one of her friends who rushed up immediately.

"So, on a happier note, this is Rin, as you probably know," she gave a sickly-sweet smile to all of her friends and practically dragged me down on the seat next to her.

"Wanna try that thing yet then?" She looked at me, her eyes glazed over like she still didn't want me to do it.

"Sure…"

"You know what to do. So do it," she snapped.

"O…ok," I began to walk over, but his table was right near Selphie's, which was quite risky…

Oh well, she saw me.

"Rinoa?" She squeaked.

"Um, hey," I deliberately didn't look at her.

"What's going on?" She said in the same high pitched voice.

"Nothing, um, talk to you later yeah?" I rushed off before she could say anything else, or so I thought.

"I saw you with…Quistis," she gulped.

"Uh, yeah. She was in my Art class,"

"No, I mean just now,"

"Yeah, well it's after Art isn't it?" I felt quite bad lying to my…well, old best friend.

"Ok," she said quietly and got back to her food, I gave a sigh of relief and stepped up to Squall.

But I couldn't do it.

Why should I be nasty to someone I hardly know, let alone the fact that I really like them?

So I walked back to Quistis.

"Couldn't do it," I said quietly and somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

And that will do for chapter 9! Yay. What will happen next? I don't even know since I haven't written it. But read and review! Then I'll update quicker. 


	10. Ok, not going so great

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?" Quistis looked at me, clearly angrily but almost pretending not to be angry in front of her other friends.

"Um…I just…couldn't," I looked at the floor.

"What's the point? If you can't do it, and you're my friend, then you're obviously not a very good friend, are you?" she struggled for something to say.

"I'm…sorry," I said awkwardly.

"Oh no. You think sorry works on me? Look, Rin. If you don't do this me and you will no longer be friends. And what good will that do you? You'll be back to your stupid princess self. No guy is ever going to like you. Ever,"

I thought to myself for a moment, as I was so often doing. She was right…all I wanted was for him to really notice me. If I had to be mean to him to make this happen…I guess I had to. It was going to be tough, but in the long run it would be worth it. And she was also right about the fact that if I stopped being friends with her, I would be back to my old self. Sure, my old self was more genuine, but was it helping me? No. It was making me depressed. I didn't want to feel that way, and I _did_ want guys to like me. Especially Squall. Which wasn't going to happen if I didn't take advice from an expert!

"Ok, Quistis. I'll do it!"

She smiled in her sickly way. "That's better. Ok. Be nasty now."

"What should I say, though?" I said slightly uncertainly.

"Just…do whatever!" She said as if she really didn't care and just wanted to get rid of me.

Again, I stepped up to Squall's table, ducking a bit when I passed Selphie. She was too intent on eating to notice me, however.

I had no idea what to say! There he was, casually sitting there, and I was here to be _nasty._ I'm not a particularly nasty person though…how could I do this?

I decided I'd say the first thing that came into my head. Which was not necessarily a good idea, but oh well.

"What do you think you're doing?" I came out with, with a slight laugh in it, which was designed to be nasty but I'm not too sure if it just sounded like I was having a laughing fit.

He looked up. "Excuse me?" he said softly.

I felt my heart practically breaking. I liked him. He didn't deserve this.

"_No guy is ever going to like you. Ever,"_

I cringed as I heard Quistis's voice in my mind. I had to! I may regret it, but I've always been told, it's better to regret the things you do than the things you didn't do…

Which never completely made sense to me but I felt it was applying to me now!

"You heard what I said," I said spitefully, as much as it was killing me.

He looked up at me with his amazing eyes. I'd never noticed before, but they were beautiful!

"Yes. I did hear what you said," he simply said. "But that doesn't mean I understand it, or want to."

What was I supposed to say to that? I didn't understand it either.

"Whatever," I tried to say with as much hatred as possible.

Again he looked at me with those eyes and a completely blank expression, which quickly turned cold. He looked away and didn't look back.

I struggled to think of anything else to say. Was Quistis sure about this, that it would work? She'd told me that the fact that we were being mean would make guys want us even more…and true, it seemed to work for her. But I couldn't help feeling this wasn't working for me. Or was I just not trying hard enough?

So I gave a quick malicious laugh. He looked at me again, with a raised eyebrow as if he wasn't buying any of this. I sighed.

"Just…whatever!" I said angrily. But it really wasn't working.

"Forget it. It's stupid," I said aloud and wandered off. He didn't seem to take much notice…

So I reported back to Quistis.

"You _are_ stupid. It always works. I guess you're just not good enough though," she stated and a couple of her friends laughed.

"What can I do?" I almost begged.

"Keep at it," she said as if it were obvious.

"How?" I sighed heavily, this was painful for me.

"Duh. Carry on just being mean. In every way. Turn people against him if you can. Then he'll feel like he's got no one, and then he can have you!"

This wasn't the most logical thing I'd ever heard, but I decided to go along with it all the same.

So, during the remainder of lunch, me, Quistis and others would occasionally 'make fun' of Squall when he was in earshot, 'accidentally' hit him as we walked past him, (I wasn't exactly keen on this idea, nor was I keen on any of her ideas, but it wasn't a good idea to disobey Quistis) and just in general…be mean.

It still didn't seem to be working but Quistis insisted I keep it up.

What was she doing? Was she sincerely trying to help me (yeah right) or was she…trying to make him hate me?

Right. I wasn't going to let this go on much longer.

I decided…first thing tomorrow at school, I'd ask him out.

If this was working, surely he'd say yes, right? And I'm gorgeous too, so he would _have_ to. If it didn't work…then…I really didn't know what I'd do.

Of course I wasn't planning on telling Quistis this…she'd only try and stop me.

But I had to do it…right?

* * *

Argh, it's so painfully short and not exactly good, but it's been so long I've written. I'll try and make next chapter better. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been on holiday etc, and just the fact that I couldn't really be bothered…! Oh well! R&R please. I'll update sooner this time…I think. 


	11. I gotta do it!

Thanks for reviewing again everyone! And just to say…! I'm nowhere near finished and a lot's still gotta happen! So read!

* * *

I arrived home that night less than happy. I didn't bother saying hello to my father, instead I rushed straight up to my room and threw myself on my bed.

I began to think. Right. I had to do this! I couldn't put it off. Anyway, he seemed alright with me. Maybe Quistis's plan _was_ working?

Yeah, right.

"Rinoa? Is that you?" called my father. I sighed to myself.

"Yes," I replied, getting up and forcing myself back down the stairs.

He was sitting reading the newspaper. "Back already?" He asked without looking up.

"Looks like it," I tried to say with the least amount of bitterness I could. Me and my father didn't generally get on too well. But I had nowhere else to go. I hadn't seen my mother for years, and I had no other relatives that I could go live with…but I couldn't help feeling that if I had grown up with my mother, life would have been a lot different. My dad's the one who's made me like this, really. He's encouraged everyone to make a fuss of me.

I just wish he'd do the same sometimes…I feel like I'm invisible when I'm in the same room as him.

"First day back, wasn't it?" he asked again.

I nodded, then realised he wasn't looking at me so I responded with another yes. Part of me hoped he'd ask how it was, but no such luck.

I stood there for a moment, pondering on whether or not I should go back to my room. I decided I should, and headed towards the stairs when I heard his voice again.

"That girl called a minute ago,"

I stopped. Who? It couldn't be Quistis, surely. She wouldn't know my number. Or would she? She could have bullied someone into giving it to her.

I waited, before asking who.

"That annoying one who came round here once,"

Oh. Selphie…great. Yeah, she came round last year…my father doesn't appreciate me having people over though, so it was a one off thing.

"Oh…"

"I told her you'd ring her back when you got home."

"Oh…" I said again. Now what?

He silently handed me the phone. I forced a smile and rushed off to my room.

I began to dial the number, then stopped. I didn't want to. I'd wait until tomorrow and see how things go with Squall first…if he was alright with me, I could dump Quistis since I wouldn't need her anymore, then maybe Selphie and I could be friends again.

Ahh, Rinoa, too much thinking is never good for you. I decided I'd go to sleep.

And the next thing I knew…it was morning.

"Rinoa!" Called that familiar voice.

"Coming," I groaned.

I discretely arrived at school. I considered just finding Squall now, and get it over with. Was this a good idea?

Even if it wasn't, I thought I would anyway.

I walked along with my head down, but occasionally looking up and around. Then I noticed Selphie prancing towards me, with a less than excited expression on her face, but still…I couldn't escape this one.

"Rinoa, I called you last night,"

"Really?" I put a fake tone of surprise in my voice, hoping she wouldn't see through it. "I…I er, didn't know that!"

She looked at me for a moment, then shook it off. "I feel like you've been avoiding me. What have I done?"

I felt almost guilty for the first time in a while, but I couldn't falter. I had to get this over with first.

"Nothing…look, I'm in a hurry. I'll catch you later…maybe," I mumbled and walked ahead.

"Why are you in a hurry? We have first class together. It's cooking,"

I groaned. Great, me and Selphie would always work together in that…

"Um, sure. I'll catch you later," I avoided her question and walked further ahead.

Ok. Time to look for Squall.

Until Quistis found me.

"Rinoa," she smiled her disgusting smile. She linked my arm and lead me away from the direction I was planning on going in.

"Quistis," I too faked a smile.

"Where were you going?"

"I…I was going to, er, cooking," I lied.

"Sure. I'm not in that class. Wanna hang out with me instead?"

"No, I…" I had to do a lot of lying today, I figured. "I can't, because, in cooking, there's, this guy in my class I really want to be mean to?"

She laughed for a second. "Ok, whatever Rinoa. Do it," she unlinked me and walked away. Well, that worked very well.

Before I knew it though, it _was_ time for cooking. I thought I might as well go…after all, Squall could be there. It was just Selphie that was bothering me.

I walked the long way round, as I found myself doing lately, and eventually found the Food room where Selphie was already standing. Zell was in this class too, but I avoided his eye.

I stood next to Selphie, who I was also deliberately not looking at.

Today we were cooking bread. How…fun.

Actually, I quite enjoyed cooking, but not right now.

Selphie didn't try any small talk though, which was lucky. I only spoke to her when I needed to…like, if she had some flour I could borrow…

And before I knew it the lesson was nearly over. That went very well! Until she spoke to me.

"Are you going to hang out with me today, Rin?" she said in her tiny voice.

"When?" I pretended to pack my ingredients away…unfortunately I did it in such a hurry that my bag (well, Selphie's, rather) of flour ripped and spilt all over my dress.

"Oh, I'm so stupid," I groaned. I tried to brush it all off but it was just staying put.

"I asked you a question," she repeated.

"You think I can be bothered to answer that right now?" Hey, this was pretty convenient.

So I just stormed out of the class, bumping right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, agitated that everything wasn't exactly going to plan today. Then I looked up and saw it was Sqall. "Or…not. Whatever," I put on my spiteful tone.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess I should watch where I'm going…" he said in a strange way, so that I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not. I assumed it was somewhere in the middle.

"Yeah! You should! You know…you know…" My voice trailed off. Why not do it now, Rinoa?

_No. You can't do it now._

Yes I can.

_You can't! It won't work._

I don't care.

_You will when he turns you down.  
_

Why would he turn me down? I'm Rinoa Heartilly. The gorgeous princess.

_Gorgeous? You're just mean!_

"Go out with me," I said forcefully to drown out my thoughts. I hated the whole good/bad thing going on here. Then I realised I did it. Hey, that was easy!

"Excuse me?" He said disbelievingly.

"You heard. Yes, I'm asking you out, feel honoured," I was becoming more and more confident! He'd love that, surely?

He raised his eyebrow again. "What do you honestly think I'm going to say?"

"Well, I'm thinking you can't resist me. Why would you say no?"

He gave a quick sarcastic laugh. "Well, if you really think I'm going to say yes after the way you've been treating me, you're even more delusional than I thought,"

He walked away, leaving me dumbstruck.

Did he just _turn me down?_

_Told you._

I tried to ignore my thoughts, which was difficult. He turned me down. Not just because he doesn't like me…but because…Quistis's theory obviously _doesn't_ work.

I can't believe she'd do this to me. I thought she was helping me. But…she gave me dodgy advice instead?

I couldn't help but feel hurt, as I was turned down, and betrayed by her.

Not that she was even my friend in the first place, but I thought I was the one using _her,_ not the other way round.

What could I do now? Patch things up with Squall? Yeah right. Talk to Quistis? Yeah. Like that was going to work. But I didn't have anyone else. Now Selphie probably hated me, and I'd totally run out of people.

I walked along gloomily when I ran into Quistis and her posse.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I couldn't hide my disappointment, and before I knew what I was doing, I was telling her that I had asked Squall out and got rejected. Then it dawned on me that I'd made a mistake. Why was I telling her that her advice hadn't worked and I knew that she'd been lying to me?

"You asked him out? How stupid _are_ you?"

Usually, when she'd say something like this, it had a hint of laughter in her voice. Now it was anger.

"W…what?"

"Did I tell you to ask him out?"

"No…"

"Then why did you? You're stupid! I always knew he'd never like you anyway! You know why? Because he's weird, his mind doesn't work the same way as the guys I go for! And you know what? You're weird too. I never liked you."

"I never liked you either!" I shouted back and walked away.

Great. Now I had no hope in hell with anyone…

* * *

Woooh chapter 11 done! And it was a bit longer I think. Anyway…lots more to come! R&R! 


End file.
